Under The Apple Tree
by cruciosamantha
Summary: In an attempt to have a "normal" relationship, Sherry convinces Jake to go apple picking, but Jake has another idea when he sees just how short her dress is. Rated M for a reason.


"Hey, I was thinking..." Sherry Birkin called from the living room that her boyfriend, Jake Muller - a name she still wasn't used to calling Jake even after a year and a half - kept and lived between during jobs. It had been two years since Jake's blood was used to create a vaccine for the C-Virus, and even though the countries affected had been trying to rebuild and repair, it was an ongoing battle. With Raccoon City, it was easy to clean up, but the C-Virus was global. Larger cities had been cleaned out faster than smaller ones, but few places were safe. Slowly, very slowly, the B.O.W's were being cleaned out by the help of the BSAA, mercenary's like Jake (who despite being under strict orders from Captain Chris Redfield, continued on taking jobs from people) and survivors in the cities protecting themselves. Jake Muller wasn't going to stop being a mercenary, it was part of who he was, but between jobs in foreign countries, he always returned back to New York, back to Sherry. It was one promise that he made that he refused to break.

Sherry sat on the couch Jake kept in the small apartment, though Sherry wasn't very sure this was an actual couch. When she said that the apartment was small and only had the bare minimum, she was not kidding. His apartment was dark, one light in the 'living room', and had the most uncomfortable furniture, from his couch to the chairs and even his bed. His kitchen was stocked with only apples, beer, and water (and Sherry was fairly certain that her boyfriend didn't own toilet paper). Repeatedly since they began dating a year ago, Sherry tried to convince him to let her redecorate his apartment, but he continued to shoot her down.

"You're not redecorating my apartment, Sherry." Jake said, shaking his head as he walked into the living, holding two beer bottles in his hands. Jake handed one to Sherry, stepped over her legs and sat down on his couch next to her. He opened the beer with his hand and tossed the bottle cap behind the couch. The cap hit somewhere behind the couch where there was a collection of beer bottles caps resting on the floor, clinking next to others. Sherry glanced back at the floor, quirking an eyebrow at the large collection.

"You could really benefit from letting me do so, but that was not what I was going to suggest." Sherry said, opening her own beer. She set the cap on the arm of the couch, taking a drink of her beer, watching Jake's back muscular, broad back. Her small hand ran up his back, watching his muscles loosen and tremble under her soft touch. Jake took a drink from his beer and looked back at the blonde on his couch. Sometimes, Jake found it hard to believe that he had basically settled down with the blonde. It had been a long time since he had wanted to be with someone the way he wanted to be with Sherry, especially like this. Drinking beer on his couch with his beautiful girlfriend was so tame and normal for Jake.

"What were you going to suggest then?" He asked, holding the beer in his hand. Sherry's hand ran down his back, her hand resting behind him. Jake's lips twitched up into his signature smirk as he watched her.

"I was thinking we could go apple picking." Sherry suggested. Every now and then, Sherry would convince Jake to do something terribly boring and normal in attempt for them to have a normal relationship, but both of them knew there was nothing normal about their relationship and how they lived. Jake's eyebrows raised and he laughed softly.

"Apple picking?" He asked, knowing the girl was using his love for the delicious red fruit to manipulate him. Though having enough apples so he could quite literally have one every day for the next few years was a tempting thought, Jake truly hated leaving their apartments. "You do know there's still hundreds of J'avos out there, right?" Jake snorted. Sherry rolled her eyes at Jake and his excuses. They were in New York, one of the first places to be cleaned up and blocked off. New York was probably the safest place in the world at the moment and Jake knew this, Sherry knew this and they both knew that the other knew it.

"Jake, there hasn't been a J'avo in New York in months." Sherry said, sitting up to the edge of the couch. "I figured you'd love to go, considering your love of apples." She put her beer on the coffee table, placing her hand on the shoulder furthest away from her. Sherry put on her best smile, wondering if this would actually work. She'd seen it in movies and it almost always worked then. Even if Jake was a hardened soul, he was still a man. "You know you wanna go..." Sherry said, looking at her boyfriend. Jake chuckled at Sherry and licked his dry, rough lips.

"Are you doing that thing that girls do in movies where they use their feminine ways to get people do what they want?" Jake asked, even though he knew that's exactly what Sherry was doing. Sherry would like to think she was a mystery to Jake, but for the most part he could read her like an open, over read book. He looked at her with an amused look as she shrugged and smiled.

"Depends on if it's working or not. Is it working?" She asked. Jake leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sherry's forehead. "Can I take that as a yes?" She questioned Jake's actions, smiling when his lips connected with hers. Sherry's much softer, chapstick treated lips returned his kiss, her hand falling down his back. "Definitely a yes, huh?" She mumbled into the kiss.

"Would you stop jabbering?" Jake asked, cupping the side of her face before kissing her again, this time a little rougher than his earlier kiss. "Trying really hard to get you to shut up here." He said, pulling away to pick up his beer again. He took a long drink of the alcoholic beverage, his eyes resting on Sherry's as he drank. The blonde's eyes narrowed at him, her thin arms crossing over her chest. Jake swallowed and set his bottle back down, looking away from his girlfriend.

"You're a jerk, Jake." Sherry rolled her eyes, laughing softly. Feeling and hearing her stumble grumble with hunger, she stood from his couch and walked over to the small kitchen. "Do you actually have any food, Jake?" She asked, beginning to open the cupboards.

"Dunno." Jake mumbled, slouching against the couch, his long legs stretching out and resting under his coffee table. His head tilted back and lied on the couch to watch Sherry as she searched his cupboards. He chuckled as she found a few dead rats, jumping back. "I meant to clean out those rats." He commented, earning a glare from Sherry. Other than dead rats in his cupboard, Sherry only found beer and apples stored away in his fridge. Sherry leaned forward and picked up one of the apples and rinsed it off in the sink, drying it on her jeans.

"I found two dead rats - gross - beer and apples. This is not normal, Jake." Sherry said, coming back from the kitchen. She sat down on the couch, this time Jake's turn to narrow his eyes at the girl for taking one of his apples. She was about to bite into the apple when Jake snatched it from her, taking a large bite from the apple. Sherry gaped at Jake, then frowned and glared. "I was going to eat that." Sherry said.

"My house, my apples." Jake chuckled at the frown on Sherry's face. She crossed her arms and sat back on the couch as he chewed.

"You could share, you know?" She suggested as he chewed loudly to tease her. Jake raised his eyebrow and looked back at her with a blank look. The look on his face earned an eye roll from the older woman, amazed that her twenty-two year old boyfriend could act like such a child when it came to apples. "Yeah, yeah. I know, you don't share anything but apples."

"And yet, you keep trying." Jake shrugged, glancing back at her and the disapproving look on her face. He sighed and looked at her, running a hand over his head. "Come on, Sher. Did you really expect me to go from the badass you met to a lovey sharey douche bag over night?" He asked, Sherry making a face and turning to look away from him. "Apples are my thing. Other than you." Her lips twitched in a slight smile, shaking her head.

"You are the worst boyfriend ever." Sherry said, nudging one of his legs with her feet before leaning over to pick up her beer. After taking a long drink, she turned to look at him. "So, you'll share beer no problem, but not apples?" She questioned, her stomach one again grumbling in hunger.

"I don't like beer as much as I like apples." Jake said while chewing. He looked at his bare wall, not so much as a TV on his wall. "I think I should get a TV. Not like I can't afford one." He mused, taking another bite of his apple.

"I think you should get some actual food, not like you can't afford one." Sherry teased. Jake looked back at her and gave her a sarcastic smile before biting into his apple. Sherry sighed and gave in, leaning over the arm of the couch to pick up her laptop from her bag, figuring they could watch a movie on Netflix. She opened the laptop and turned it on, setting it on his table as it loaded. "One bite?" She asked, turning back to look at Jake with a slight pout.

"My house, my apples." Jake repeated, biting into his apple again. Sherry groaned in defeat and leaned back against the couch, her arms crossed. She glanced at Jake, letting her eyes rake over his more than slightly attractive body. Sherry licked her lips and smirked slightly, letting the subject drop for a few minutes before she straddled his lap. Jake's eyes widened at the sudden action and looked up at Sherry. "What are you doing, super girl?" He asked.

"You know... I remember when I first saw you..." Sherry said, her small hands resting on his shoulder. She wasn't sure if this would work at all, but if it didn't, maybe she could distract herself from her hunger another way.

"Considering all that happened afterwards, I'd-" Sherry cut Jake off by pressing her finger to his lips. Jake chuckled and smirked, looking up at his girlfriend as she started speaking again.

"I had just passed this group of guys injecting themselves with the C-Virus and was running down the hallway to where my target was and even though the room was absolutely disgusting, there was this guy in the room. He was beating the hell out of this J'avo with just his bare hands. It was barbaric in most ways, but incredibly sexy." None of what Sherry was saying was a lie; she really did find him defeating J'avo with his bare hands incredibly attractive. To be honest, being with someone who could do something like that made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her. "If it wasn't for the fact that we might have died if I had done this, I might have jumped him right there. I certainly wanted to." Sherry smirked, running her hands down his chest.

Jake ran his tongue over his lips, looking at Sherry with an amused - and turned on - look. "So that really explains you telling me to save my ammo and use my hands." Jake chuckled, watching her. Jake figured her words were a ploy to get his apple, and Jake was more than happy to let her have her moment.

"Don't get me started on you in nothing but those white pants in the hospital in China." Sherry said, leaning down to press her lips into his as her fingers wrapped around the uneaten part of apple. Jake smirked and pressed his lips into hers, having actually enjoyed her little speech.

"Sherry?" He mumbled, pulling away from her. Sherry raised an eyebrow and looked down at Jake, wondering what was so important he needed to interrupt their kiss. "Get your hand off of my apple." Sherry's eyes slightly widened and she climbed off his lap, eyes narrowing at him. Jake chuckled and adjusted slightly - as she really had turned him on with her speech and sitting on his lap - taking another bite of his apple. Sherry climbed off the couch and went into the kitchen, finding another apple after splashing her face with water. {So, I only succeeded in turning myself on...} She thought to herself as she cleaned off the apple in her hand.

"I hope you find half a worm in your apple!" Sherry called from the kitchen as she secretly ate the apple. Sherry kept one of her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against his counter.

"Just some protein, Sherry!" Jake said with a chuckle. He set down the apple core on the coffee table, looking at the background on Sherry's laptop. It was a picture from when she was a child, the only picture Sherry had of her parents, or at least that Jake had seen. Jake smiled softly at the much younger, innocent and carefree Sherry. She looked just like her mother, but not too much like her father who made Sherry what she was today. When Jake thought of what her father had done to Sherry, what his own father had pushed William Birkin into doing, he felt an overwhelming sense of anger. Though Sherry had assured him Wesker had nothing to do with Sherry being exposed and infected, Jake never believed her. It wouldn't have surprised him if Wesker had done this to her, and the thought only angered him even more.

Jake wondered if Wesker had never made William Birkin do what he did, if Sherry had never needed rescuing by Leon and Claire, if they would have ever met. It was a numbing thought, as Jake hated the thought of never having met Sherry. She changed his life, for the better. To be frank, Sherry gave him the meaning and drive that he had lost when his mother died. The idea of losing Sherry was a sobering feeling, and something Jake hated when his mind drifted to. In the reflection of the laptop screen, Jake could see her toss an apple core away, earning a soft chuckle from him. He wondered how long it would take her to just get her own apple. It wasn't that he minded sharing his apples with Sherry, just not the one he was currently eating.

His train of thoughts were thankfully interrupted when Sherry returned, sitting down next to her boyfriend on the couch. She smiled sadly at her desktop background, a flicker of happy and painful memories quickly flashing through her mind as they did every time she saw a picture of her family, her father especially. She opened her browser and signed onto Netflix, started to go through the movies she had in her queue when Jake spoke.

"You look like her. Your mom." Jake said, looking at her. Sherry smiled and turned her head to look back at Jake, a gentle but sad look in her eyes. Jake leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You have her eyes." Sherry smiled and rest her forehead on Jake's, shutting her eyes to prevent him from seeing the glazed over look on her eyes. Jake pressed his lips to hers gently, his hand resting on her back. "You ate one of my apples." He stated, earning a laugh from Sherry. "I like when you taste like apple."

"Does that mean you'll stop being an apple hog?" She asked with a smile. Jake shook his head and leaned back against his couch.

"Not a chance, Sher." Jake said. Sherry rolled her eyes and looked back at the laptop. She turned on one of the movies she had on her queue, Casablanca. Sherry sat back and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her legs up to her body. Her head rest on Jake's shoulder, a small smile forming on her face. She loved completely normal moments like this, when nothing mattered to either of them but each other.

"Next time, we're staying at my place. At least I have food and comfortable furniture." Sherry murmured as Jake's arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head, chuckling softly.

"Shut up and watch the movie, woman."

* * *

"You going to go back to your place?" Jake asked, looking down at Sherry when the movie was over. He stroked her blonde hair, a small smile forming on his face. Sherry looked exhausted, despite having done nothing but tease Jake that day.

"Do you want me to?" She asked, looking up at him. Sherry figured she should go home, needing to do laundry. All she had left to wear were shorts and dresses.

"You're gonna make me get all sappy, aren't you?" Jake asked. Sherry smiled and pressed her lips into his cheek softly.

"No, Jake. I'll stay." Jake let out a sigh of relief through his nose, thankful he didn't have to ask her to stay. He would if she made him, but he really preferred not to. Jake never was one for sentiment. "I'll need to go home before - if - we do anything tomorrow. These are my last pair of pants and do not comment about how it's okay if I'm not wearing pants." Sherry said, pointing at him. Sherry shut the laptop and took a last drink of her beer. "Did you never think you'd do normal things like this?" She asked. Jake glanced at her and shrugged.

"Not since my mom died..." He said, his fingers pressing into his temple. Sherry glanced down at her knees, thinking about Jake. God, he was just a child when he lost his mother. Granted, he was already hardened from the fighting when she passed, but no one gets over their parents dying. She still wasn't over her parents death and it was so long ago. "Since the BSAA said I can't do jobs or they'll lock me in a cell, I don't really have a choice but to do normal shit with you." He said, returning the subject to something lighter than his mother, sensing Sherry's sudden sadness.

"Jake, you don't even listen to that and you still take jobs." Sherry reminded, resting her hand on his knee gently. Every time Jake left, she was terrified that she was never going to see him again, whether or not it meant he was dead or captured. It wasn't like he was a Marine and someone would come to her door to tell her that he was gone. If he died out there, she would never find out, and that was harder than anything.

"Not like I couldn't get out of whatever cell the BSAA - or anyone else, puts me in." Jake said, sensing the look on her face, as it was the one his mother would give him before he went out on jobs. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and let out a soft sigh. "Come on, lets go to bed. If we're going apple picking, we should go in the morning." Jake spoke, standing to his feet. Sherry looked up at him with widened eyes, delighted that he actually agreed to go apple picking with her. "Do not give me that look, super girl." Jake said, pointing at Sherry. She smiled and stood, picking up the beer bottles and his apple core, leaning up to gently kiss his cheek.

"Someday, you're gonna come home and find that I've cleaned and redecorated this place." Sherry said, walking into his kitchen. She cleaned out the beer bottles and left them on the counter, throwing away the apple cores.

"I'll kick your ass, Sherry." Jake said as he walked into the kitchen, watching her wash her hands. "I like my place. It's close your place and small. Manly." He gave a playful grunt, looking at Sherry as she turned back to look at him.

"And uncomfortable. Sometimes I don't think you like comfort, Jake Muller." Sherry said, drying her hands off on a towel. She looked up at him, leaning up to kiss the side of his cheek his scar was on, a hand pressing on his chest.

"You're not a merc, Sher. You don't get it." Jake said, wrapping his arms around her. "You get too comfortable a rest or sleep and you won't hear someone sneaking up on you and you die." He explained. Sherry nodded slowly, looking up at Jake. She pursed her lips and let a soft sigh escape her lips.

"I can understand that, I guess." Sherry said, a small smile forming on her face. She pulled away from him, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Come on, Mr. Muller, lets go to bed." She said with a tired smile. Jake chuckled and patted her back.

"I'll be right there, Sherry." Jake said as she walked back to his bedroom, unbuttoning her pants as she walked. She let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them as she walked into the room. Jake raised an eyebrow at her bare legs, watching as they disappeared into his room. Sherry picked up a pair of boxer shorts from the clean pile, stepping into them. She let them rest on her hips before pulling her shirt off to replace it with one of Jake's t-shirts, removing her bra from under the t-shirt, setting her bra on the chair in the room. The only light in the room came from the light in the living room and a small light on an end table. In any other situation, the room would look romantic from it's dim lighting.

Sherry climbed into the bed as Jake came into the room, glancing at her boyfriend as she pulled the blanket over her legs. "You look good in my clothes." He commented as he sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled and ran her hands down his back gently. Jake smiled and glanced back at her, such a simple movement one of his favorites. He found her touch so calming, like their bodies were made to work together.

"Wonder what you look like in my clothes." Sherry teased, trying to imagine one of her shirts trying to stretch over his muscles. Jake snorted and looked back at her again before removing his t-shirt. His body was riddled with small and large scars along his body from his years of fighting and killing. Sherry knew there was a story to each of his stories, but she never asked about them. They were just things that they never talked about. The experiments done on Sherry after Raccoon City, the experiments they both experienced in China, Jake's past as a mercenary. Some things were just better left untouched. "I can never get used to being able to sleep without having to keep all of my clothes on." Jake shared, kicking his boots off. She smiled softly and watched him.

"Would it make you feel better if we go to Connecticut next week? It's only a two hour drive and I heard it's still pretty overrun with J'avo." She offered. The BSAA had been working hard to clean out and rebuild not just America, but other countries as well. Parts of the U.S. were safe, larger cities like New York and Washington D.C. Since it had only been two years since the vaccine had been created and considering the virus was worldwide, there was no telling when, or if, it would ever be considered one hundred percent safe.

"You know how to make me real happy, don't you?" Jake chuckled and leaned back to kiss her gently. She smiled and returned his kiss, one small hand pressing against his bare shoulder. He pulled away from her and kicked his jeans off, shutting the light off before climbing under the covers with Sherry, wrapping his arms around her. Sherry smiled and lied her head on his shoulder, sighing softly and happily.

"I try. To make you happy." Sherry said, looking up at his sharp features in the dark of the room. Jake smiled and looked down at her, squeezing her arm gently.

"You do, super girl. Especially since you told me I'd get 50 million dollars." He teased Sherry. Even though he couldn't see her, Jake could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"No wonder you took such good care of me." Sherry retorted. Jake chuckled and lied her head on the headboard.

"Oh, Sherry, you know it stopped being about the money and about you." Jake said, his fingers tightly wrapped around her forearm. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Sherry's head rest on his chest, a small smile on her face.

"I know..." Sherry said, pressing a kiss to his chest softly. She cuddled up to his side, shutting her eyes. "Goodnight, Jake." She spoke softly, stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight, super girl." Jake said, lying his head on the pillow so they could both fall asleep.

* * *

"Sherry, wake up." Jake said, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. Sherry mumbled in her sleep but didn't make any attempt to wake up. "You know, if you were a merc, you would be dead right now." Jake said, setting the coffee mug on his end table. He sat down on the edge of his bed, nudging the blonde as he took of coffee. "Come on, Sher, I thought you wanted to go apple picking." Jake said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Jake..." She murmured, reaching a hand up to rub her face. Jake nodded and watched her as she rolled over onto her back. Jake, ever the man, noticed her breasts fall back against her arms in his shirt, a small smirk forming on his face. "What time is it?"

"You're awake." Jake said with a smile. Sherry stuck her tongue out at Jake, earning an amused chuckle from Jake. "It's 5:30, by the way. Made you coffee." He nodded to the table and Sherry sat up, picking up the coffee mug, taking a long drink of the hot liquid.

"Thanks." She mumbled, setting the cup down on the table. Sherry ran a hand over her face and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed, shaking her head slightly.

"You have had too much time on your hands to be yawning." Jake chuckled, watching her.

"Shut up, Muller." Sherry said as she stood from the bed. Jake watched her remove her shirt, keeping her back to him. Sherry picked her bra up from the chair and started to put it on. Jake set his coffee mug down and stood from the bed, bringing his hands up to her back to clasp her bra for her. Sherry smiled and glanced back at him, smiling. "Thanks."

"Just getting myself familiar with your bra for when I take it off later." Sherry rolled her eyes and glanced back at him.

"You sound like a fourteen year old boy." She commented as she put her shirt back on, pulling her pants on over Jake's boxers.

"Hey, when I was fourteen, I was killing people." Jake said, shrugging as he looked down at his girlfriend. "This is my first chance to really act like a teenage boy when it comes to hot girls and tits." Sherry shook her head and zipped up her pants, kissing his cheek.

"Are you going to come wit me or just meet me there?" She asked, turning to face him completely. Jake picked up their mugs, handing Sherry's to her as he took a drink from it. When he swallowed and pulled the cup away from him, he nodded.

"Sherry, I don't know where this orchard is, so I'll just be coming with you." Sherry nodded and took a long drink from the cup, completely emptying it out. Jake chuckled as he noticed the empty cup, taking it from her as he left his bedroom. Sherry shrugged and followed him, picking up her bag. Making sure her laptop was still in the bag, Sherry walked into his kitchen. "Maybe I was too quick to say you'd make a horrible merc. Ready in less than ten minutes."

"Hey, I can keep up with you." She commented as he put both of the mugs in his sink. "I could be a mercenary and be damn good at it." Jake smirked and walked out his front door, keeping it open for Sherry. She stepped through the door and glanced back at him. "Pretty sure I could give you a run for your money."

"Oh, is that right, super girl?" He asked, looking at her as he shut the door behind them, locking it. He dropped his keys into his pocket, checking his back pocket to make sure he had his wallet before turning to look at her. "Maybe someday I'll challenge you to that."

* * *

Sherry and Jake walked out into the cold morning air towards her car, Sherry glancing up at Jake every few minutes. He was always doing the same thing when she looked at him; looking around the parking lot - scanning every inch he could see. Though Sherry believed the town was safe, Jake wasn't going to be so easily convinced.

"You're looking for them, aren't you? The J'avo and zombies?" Sherry asked, looking up at him when she stopped at the drivers side of her car. Jake looked down at her then back up around the parking lot, shrugging his shoulders. "This place is safe, Jake. They can't get in." Jake looked down at Sherry and sighed through his nose.

"No place is truly safe, Sherry." Jake said, leaning against the car. "There is another Simmons or Carla or Wesker out there waiting to destroy the world." He crossed his arms, glancing at her. He was going to add 'or another Birkin' in his list, but didn't want to upset his girlfriend.

"The only other Wesker in this world is you and you are not your father." Sherry said, touching his arms gently. She moved to stand in front of him, looking up at Jake with a serious look on her face. "If you were anything like your father, you wouldn't have saved this world and you certainly wouldn't have saved me all those times." Jake looked away from Sherry, causing her to grab his jaw to make him look at her, make him listen. His eyes widened at her forceful actions, looking down at her. "Children are being born and vaccinated because of you. People are having holidays and birthdays and weddings because of you. People are alive because of you. Wesker would not have done that, he would have let this world burn but you... You saved the world because you are a good person." Sherry cupped both sides of Jake's face to keep his eyes on hers, her thumbs resting on his cheeks. "The only thing Albert Wesker gave you is fancy blood." Jake opened his mouth to argue but choose not to argue with her. Instead he leaned and gently pressed his lips into Sherry's, his arms wrapping around her. How much faith Sherry had in him and the man he was was amazing to Jake. No one had his much faith in Jake ever - not even his mother.

"You always know the right thing to say, super girl." Jake said in a soft voice. His hands cupped the sides of her beautiful face as her hands ran down his neck and shoulders, his eyes staring into hers. "I don't say this to you enough and you deserve it. I love you, Sherry Birkin." Jake said. Sherry smiled and stood on her toes to press her lips into his lips, wrapping her arms around him. Jake rarely said that he loved her and Sherry was fine with this. She didn't need to hear it a lot, even if she loved and appreciated the sentence.

"I know, Jake." She smiled as she pulled away from him. "No matter how little you say it, I know it." Sherry let her hands fall to her side and she smiled at him. "And I love you."

"To put up with me all this time, you must." Jake chuckled, glancing at his shoes. Sherry smiled and unlocked her car door, nodding towards the car.

"Get in, Muller." Sherry ordered as she climbed into her car.

"Yes, Sherry." Jake grumbled as he climbed into Sherry's car. Though he was used to her bossiness, Jake did not like it. Without having to be reminded, {Finally!} thought Sherry, Jake put on his seat belt. Sherry started up her car and started to drive to her apartment across town.

The pair sat in silence, not feeling the need to fill every moment with noise. Though he loved listening to Sherry talk, Jake was always thankful for the moments to be alone with his thoughts. Typically, his thoughts would be plagued with thoughts of the girl next to him, but when he was with her, not so much. At the moment, his thoughts were on his mother. He wondered if his mother would have liked Sherry. {Hell, if Mom could love Albert Wesker, I'm sure she could love Sherry in all her super girl abilities.} Jake thought to himself. Once upon a time, his mother was his world - his reason for living. Jake loved his mother then and he still did. His missed his mother everyday, hated Wesker for leaving them - leaving her to raise a child on her own and to end up dying from an illness that could have easily been cured, and Jake hated himself for not being able to make enough money in time to help her.

"Jake?" Sherry asked, interrupting his thoughts. Jake turned to look at the blonde, his eyebrow raising at her. "You coming in?" She asked, nodding to her apartment building.

"Oh." He mumbled, not having realized they had reached their destination. He licked his lips and nodded, bringing his hand to the handle. Jake opened the car door and climbed out, walking over to her as she climbed out.

"What's on your mind, Jake?" She asked, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. Holding her keys in her hand as she walked over to the door to her apartment building. Normally, she wouldn't ask him what he was thinking, but he looked so pained while he was thinking.

"My mom." He answered honestly. Sherry nodded, leaving it at that. She understood that Jake didn't like talking about his mother - since Sherry didn't either. Neither of them pushed each other to talk about things like that, even though they both knew they would have to sooner or later, but neither of them wanted to at the moment. Sherry walked up to the elevator and pressed the call button, waiting with Jake next to her.

"Do you..." She trailed off and shook her head. "Forget it." Sherry said, stepping into the elevator when the doors opened. Jake looked at her for a few seconds before minutes before stepping in the elevator.

"What, Sherry?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Do I what?" He questioned. Sherry knew that Jake hated when she started to say something, then let it go. Sherry sighed and looked over at him, pursing her lips.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" Sherry asked, glancing away from her boyfriend. She wasn't really sure how Jake would react to the question since they never talked about these things.

"I think she would have loved you, Sherry." Jake said, wrapping an arm around her. Sherry smiled and let her hand hold the hand that rested on her shoulder. "Think your parents would have liked me?" Jake asked with a playful smile.

"Oh they would have hated you." Sherry said with a laugh as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

"Jake, you ready to go?" Sherry asked, stepping from her bedroom to the living room. Jake was sitting on her couch, eating one of Sherry's apples - earning a scoff from the blonde. Of course he could eat her apples but refuse to share his own. Jake turned to Sherry as he was bringing the apple to his mouth. When he caught sight of his twenty-eight year old girlfriend, Jake dropped the apple to the floor, gawking at Sherry. "Jake?" She questioned, tightening the belt around the sleeveless dress she was wearing. Not having had access to her building's laundry room, she choose to wear a black dress she'd only wore a few times out with Claire. The dress came down to the middle of her toned, milky white thighs. Sherry considered wearing leggings or tights, but she decided against it knowing how much Jake loved her legs. A black cardigan rest on one of her arms, a white beret fitted on the back of her head. "Jake?" She questioned against as she slipped each foot into her combat boots.

"Wow... You look... Wow." Jake said, standing as the blonde tied her boots up. "Weren't kidding about no pants, huh?" He questioned, his eyes slowly raking over her legs as he once had in the hospital in China. She looked up as she put on the cardigan on her thin arms with a smile.

"That all you can say to me, Muller?" She questioned. Jake swallowed and nodded slowly.

"At the moment, yes." Jake said, looking down at her. "I've never seen you in a dress before." He commented as Sherry picked up the apple he left on the floor. She went into the kitchen toss the apple in her trash can as she spoke.

"Well, I never wear dresses unless I need to." Sherry said, opening the trash can. "I got this one to go out with Claire." She explained, glancing back at his disapproving look - a little unclear if it was because of the reasoning behind the dress or her throwing away the apple. Sherry dropped the apple in the trashcan. She shut the can and washed her hands, looking back at him.

"Go out, huh?" He asked, crossing his arms. Sherry chuckled at the look of pure jealously on his face, stepping closer to him.

"Before I met you, of course." Sherry said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're jealous." She teased, her lips a few inches away from his ear. Jake grunted, turning his head away from her as he crossed his arms.

"I am not jealous." Jake said, snorting sarcastically. Sherry raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I don't get jealous."

"Okay, Jake. You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Sherry said, removing her laptop from her bag, leaving it to rest on her kitchen table. She put her bag on her shoulder and turned to look at the surly look on his face. "Come on, Grumpy, lets go get you a trees worth of apples." She said as she walked over to the door.

"Did you just tease me by calling me the name of a dwarf?" He asked while following her.

"Yes, yes I did. What are you going to do about it, Grumpy?" She asked, locking the door after Jake shut it behind them.

"That's just not very nice, super girl." Jake said, following her back to the elevator. Jake didn't really care about being grumpy, as his mother called it him a few times when he was younger. The only thing Jake was really focusing on was her legs and the places he could wrap them around. His waist, his neck, propped up against his shoulders. {It is way too early for those thoughts, Muller.} Jake thought, his eyes betraying him as he eyed her legs again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Just you two?" The elderly woman nodded at Jake and Sherry, her eyes glancing at the long scar on Jake's cheek much longer than needed. He glanced away from her and turned his attention to the friggin forest of apple trees. The twenty-two year old wasn't sure if he'd ever seen so many apples before, and for someone for who loved apples, Jake was in apple heaven.

"Just us." Sherry said with a smile, her hands resting at her side. She wasn't oblivious to the look the woman gave Jake's scar, reaching a hand back to find his hand, gently squeezing his hand. Jake turned back to look down at Sherry, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. He didn't mind the staring, it was something he was used to, but he found the way Sherry would react to it adorable.

"That'll be ten dollars, and twenty cents per apple you pick." The woman said, pulling out two tickets for the pair and two good sized baskets. Sherry nodded and took the baskets as Jake pulled out his wallet, putting the change in his wallet. As the woman let the two in, Jake glanced down at a playfully glaring Sherry.

"What?" Jake asked, feigning innocence and confusion, He smiled down at his girlfriend, picking up an apple from the first tree on his left. He pressed the apple close to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of apple.

"I could have paid, you know." Sherry mumbled, watching him place the apple in his basket. Jake shrugged his shoulders and looked over at her.

"This is like a date, right? And the man pays for the date." Jake said, looking over at the apple trees as they walked together. Sherry smiled and hooked her arm through his, her hand resting on his bicep. Jake involuntarily flexed as she touched his arm, earning a soft giggle from Sherry. "If anyone asks, we're shooting pool in a disgusting run down bar." Jake said, trying to hide his delight as he tossed yet another apple into his basket.

"Ashamed of doing this with me?" She teased, pulling away from him. Sherry stepped under an apple tree, her hands cupping apples and inspecting them before pulling them from the tree and placing them in her basket. She thought back to one of her favorite movies, Wizard of Oz and the scene were one of the talking trees begins throwing apples at Dorothy. Eying the tree suspiciously to make sure it wasn't going to throw apples at her, Sherry placed another apple in her basket.

"Kind of takes away my cred, you know? If some of the guys who I worked with in Edonia could see me right now..." Jake said, oblivious to Sherry's thoughts while leaning against the apple tree she was standing under.

"In that case..." Sherry said, pulling her phone out of her bag. She unlocked the screen and loaded her camera up, turning to look at Jake. "Maybe I should take a few pictures of you."

"You wouldn't..." Jake said, his eyes narrowing as Sherry focused her phone on him, looking at him through the screen. "Sherry..." He said in a warning tone as he heard the shutter go off. As he heard the shutter go off several times, he advanced towards her. "Sherry, stop it." Sherry grinned and looked up from the camera, her finger still pressing the 'capture' button on her phone. "Sherry, I swear, you better delete those." A soft giggle escaped her lips and she turned around, clicking her phone off as she walked away from him. "Birkin." He said, following her.

"I will not be deleting them, Jake." Sherry said, glancing back at him as he caught up to her. "I happen to like them." She held her bag close to her body, eyes turning to Jake. "But I won't show them to anyone." She said, attempting to appease the surly look on his face. Sherry rolled her eyes at the all too familiar look and continued to walk along the path, picking apples but still keeping count of how many apples she had to make sure she had enough money for them all.

Jake blew hot air from his nose, falling back a few steps behind Sherry so he could watch her walk, especially those beautiful legs. His eyes raked down her body again, licking his lips as he imagined pushing her up against one of the apple trees, wrapping those legs around her waist and fucking her into oblivion.

Sherry glanced back at her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow at the look on his face. "What are you thinking, Muller?" She questioned, only to have her arm grabbed and be dragged towards a particularly large apple tree. "Jake!" She exclaimed as Jake pulled her under the tree and pinned her against the bark. "What are you doing?" Sherry asked, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. Jake's large, calloused hands cupped the back of her thighs suddenly, running his hands up her bare, smooth skin. "Jake..." She whispered as he lift her into the air, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Jake Muller, what are you doing?"

"What were you thinking, wearing that dress? Wearing any dress? Any guy could look at these beautiful legs." Jake growled, crashing his lips into Sherry's. She gasped at his forcefulness, her hands pressing against his shoulder. "These are my legs and only I can look at them." He growled against her lips. Jake's angry growling sent shivers down her spine and to her most intimate places.

"Jake, we're in public." Sherry said, slightly squirming. The blonde had been in an incredibly horny state since her speech from last night and his forcefulness and growling were just not helping. "Jake..." She mumbled, her squirming causing her groin to press against Jake's, feeling his growling bulge against her damp underwear. "Oh, God..." She murmured.

Jake smirked and pressed his lips back into hers, one hand slipping in-between her legs. His fingers ran over the cotton fabric of her underwear, smirking at how turned on she already was. Jake pushed her underwear to the side, letting his middle finger swipe through her folds, his finger almost immediately becoming soaked. Sherry gasped, her fingers gripping his broad shoulders.

"Jake, no... Stop..." She mumbled, even though stopping as the last thing she wanted from him. His skilled, rough finger felt so good buried inside of her warm, wet heat. Sherry's breath hitched in her throat, her wide eyes looking around to make sure no one could see them. Though there was no one in her sights, she was still terrified that someone was going to see them. "We're in public..."

"No one else is here, Sherry." Jake mumbled into her ear. His own breath was heavy from his own actions, surprised at how frickin wet she was. "Besides, don't normal couples fool around in public?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"I-I guess..." She mumbled, leaning her head. Jake turned his head and pressed kisses along her jawline and neck, a second finger joining his finger inside of her. Sherry whimpered loudly as his fingers slowly began pumping inside of her. "Oh, God, Jake..." She moaned as her short nails dug into his thermal shirt.

"Shh..." Jake soothed her softly, pulling his lips back to kiss her softly to stifle her moans as he slowly fingered the small girl against him. As his fingers quickened inside of her, her juices ran down his wrist and hand. "Christ, super girl." He mumbled, moving her dress slightly so he could look down at his fingers entering her.

"Jake..." She gasped, starting to squirm against him again. He knew every trick with her body, every way to get her over the edge quickly - but the bastard wasn't using any of them. He was torturing her. Her breath quickened as another finger entered her, earning a yelp from Sherry as her hips jerked into his hand in desperation.

"Stop making noise, Sherry." Jake growled as his fingers curled inside of her. She gasped and pressed her lips into Jake's in an attempt to stifle her moans. Getting arrested for having sex at an apple orchard was not on her bucket list.

"Jake... Don't stop..." She whimpered into his mouth, her mouth parted open as he rode his fingers. Jake groaned softly into her lips, the suffocating feeling from his jeans becoming too painful.

"Hold onto me." He grunted, waiting for Sherry's arms to wrap around his shoulder to move his arm to undo his belt, button and zipper. He sighed as the pressure was taken off his erection, Sherry's eyes glancing down at his impressive size. Though she was mentally used to his length, her 'super power' made it impossible for her to be physically used to it right off the bat. Sherry pressed her lips into Jake's, pressing her body against his.

"Fuck, super girl." He groaned as he watched Sherry lose herself in his actions. Jake licked his lips and slightly cursed himself for not having a condom on hand, wondering if he should risk it. It wasn't like this was a one night stand, if Sherry got pregnant he wouldn't abandon her like his father had done to his mother.

"Jake... Please..." She whimpered, looking up at him with wide, needing eyes. She needed him, needed some kind of relief from what he was doing to her. Jake nodded and removed his fingers, weakly chuckling at her whimper of protest from his actions. Jake reached down and gripped the base of his length, looking down as he lined up with her entrance. He licked his lips at the soft gasp from Sherry, slowly pushing the rest of his length inside of her. When their hips connected again, Jake pressed his lips into Sherry's neck, using a hand to cover her mouth before beginning to thrust into her.

* * *

"Sherry!" Jake grunted in a low voice as he came seconds after his companion, his last few thrusts weak and out of the rhythm he had created. Sherry whimpered as Jake pulled his hand off of her mouth, replacing it with his mouth as he helped her stand again. Sherry giggled softly and gripped his arms softly as she attempted to compose herself on wobbly legs.

Jake pulled his jeans and boxers up, zipping up his jeans and fixing his belt buckle. He caught his breath, glancing around to make sure no one had seen them.

"Did we really just do that?" Sherry asked, a nervous laugh leaving her mouth. Her pale skin felt hot under the cold fall weather, a sheet of sweat covering her body. Jake glanced down at her, a smug smirk forming on his face as he nodded.

"Yes, yes we did, super girl." Jake said and picked up both of their baskets. He handed hers over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, lets get this finished so we can go home and I can bathe in apples." Jake joked. Sherry laughed mockingly at him and glanced around, giving her own paranoid sweep over the area to see if anyone was watching them.

"If anyone was watching us, I will kill you." Sherry threatened, stopping to pick up a few more apples. She groaned and glanced over them again to count as Jake looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Babe, Ustanak couldn't kill me. I don't really think you'll be able to kill me." Jake teased. Sherry glared at her boyfriend, a good hearted laugh leaving his lips. "And you know what, if it goes like this every time, you can take me apple picking every day."


End file.
